


《特殊纪念日》

by phoenixfox



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixfox/pseuds/phoenixfox





	《特殊纪念日》

距离他们在蒙特利尔魁北克高等法院注册宣誓成为夫夫的一周年纪念日还剩不到一周的时候，关泽脩被人绑架了。  
当时他手捧鲜花，臂弯上抱着一大袋他们今夜晚餐的食材，还有一瓶酒，对方是有预谋的，特意等候他满载而归，在停车场袭击了他。  
“妈的！你疯了么！谁他妈让你用酒瓶砸他头了！”  
“嗨！别这么看着我！要不是我，你就被他勒死了！”  
“我们完了，他在流血，你会被杀的，你的卵蛋会被做成复活节的彩球挂在树上……”  
“闭嘴吧蠢货！过来！帮我把他扛上车，小心点，我可不想再伤到他……”  
两个抄着一口下魁北克口音的男人轻手轻脚的将他放倒在后车座上，随后，他的意识就中断了。  
再度苏醒，从身体肌肉的僵硬程度来判断，至少已经过去12个小时，行车途中他醒过一次，有了先前的教训，对方变得很谨慎，对他用了药。  
他头上的伤口已经精心处理过，身上换了宽大的袍子，没穿裤子，事实上除了一件棉质的睡袍，他被脱得一干二净，见识过他的本事，他的手被一左一右铐在床头，他趴在不大的床上，但意外舒适，床垫软硬适中，枕头的味道很新。  
眼睛上蒙了东西，绕过耳廓的上方在脑后系了个结，房间里很安静，有一种老旧但是干净的味道，从东边的墙上，他估摸着应该有扇小窗，能听到一两声鸟鸣，和远来的潮水的扑岸声。  
是鸥鸟和海浪，空气中的淡腥味，证明他已经不在蒙特利尔。  
他不认为他们在加国和谁结下过梁子，他和宁奕也是前几天才刚从G城飞来的蒙特利尔，为了故地重游，享受一个只有他们两个人的一周年结婚纪念。  
对于这次安排，宁奕很配合，提早就向局里请了大假，他和关泽脩婚后的一年聚少离多，他升职了，工作变得比以前只多不少，偶有几次准时下班回到家，看到男人孤坐在客厅的沙发上，捧着书，眼神并无聚焦地落到窗外，那样子，多少让宁奕于心有愧。  
出于一种弥补心态，两个人都对这次旅行很上心，每天餐桌上要以什么样的花装点，吃哪种食物，佐哪瓶酒，乃至未来一个月的行程，所有美好的愿景，都被这场突如其来的绑票搞砸。  
关泽脩不知道是谁出于何种目的绑架了他，他只担心，一整夜未归，他家那个脾气火辣的宝贝，这会儿一定满世界急得在找他呢。  
头上的伤口隐隐作痛，该死！他要赶紧从这个地方出去，回到宁奕的身旁。  
手铐动的同时，门也打开了。  
和他想的一样，是扇很老旧的木门，他静了一刻，听到有人踩着同样陈旧的木地板，往床的方向来。门缓缓阖上，床的边缘因为受力，慢慢陷下一个成年人的分量。  
是那个人坐在了他身旁，他有感觉，他在看他，从他伸出睡袍外的小腿到膝盖窝，用一种均匀的，但是克制的呼吸，往他的后腰，背脊，因为被绑束而格外突出的肩胛骨，以及那一截与床头相连的手腕上，肆无忌惮地打量。  
只是单单看已经满足不了那个人，不请自来的手指，隔着一层单薄的睡袍丈量他的脊椎，慢慢停在尾椎上，这种不正常的，带有明显性暗示的触碰，在掀开他后臀的衣摆的一瞬，像裘皮里密密麻麻的跳虱一样蹦出来。  
关泽脩有副很够看的身体，大腿线条修长又匀称，盯着看臀部肌肉的形状，会让人着迷，不同女人柔软的曲线，他的身体是纯男性的力量和美，如果……会被这样一双腿和迷人的屁股绞紧身体的一部分……谁都无法幸免，要么痛苦死，要么……快活死。  
但总有人不知死活……比如那根在他尾椎上危险徘徊的手指……  
绷紧的臀肉在手掌的揉弄下，强行往两边掰开条露骨的窄缝，连同阴影下的那个地方，也一同暴露出来，咕嘟……清晰的，从喉咙传来的口水的吞咽声，那根手指滑进来了……  
一直没有反抗的他，突然在这一刻拧腰。  
那个人猜测的一点都没错，被这样一双腿绞紧脖颈，是真的会送命的。

这不是他们今年第一次遭遇绑架了，就在他们动身来蒙特利尔之前，在超市的停车场，宁奕也差点被人架走过一次，只不过那次关泽脩恰巧就在他的身边。  
“关泽脩……”宁奕一张张看着手头刚打印出来的照片，“你这张拍得可真傻。”  
那是去年他们在蒙特利尔的老城区，关泽脩当街求婚的街拍，好心的路人为他们拍照，并留了他们的邮箱地址，在他们登记结婚之前，关泽脩的邮箱就收到了当天的照片。  
画面上的关泽脩死死抱着宁奕，他的睫毛是紧闭的，泛动如星的水光，虽然事后他避过这个话题不谈，但那天他确实哭了，很少有，不怎么好看，可宁奕就是喜欢。  
关泽脩接过照片，并没有注意自己，只是看宁奕：“不过把你拍得不错。”  
“那是，我拍什么不好看。”这小子还真得意上，“这张更好……”他跨步站到关泽脩面前，举高另一张照片，这下，男人的笑容有点崩了，“嗳……这次回蒙特利尔，我们再去一次吧。”  
怎么可能拒绝呢？关泽脩笑得和照片上一模一样。  
在黑色的魁北克高等法院的大门口，他们互拥着，留下一个吻。  
“今年……我们还在那儿……拍张照吧。”他羞涩的爱人，他甜蜜的宁奕。  
关泽脩用一个火辣的吻告诉了宁奕他的回答：“东西放下，在这儿等我。”他们的车停得有点远，买的东西又多，关泽脩让宁奕原地等他，等他把车开过来。  
接吻的触感尚在，分开一小会儿都千丝万缕的舍不得，关泽脩回头，用仍旧没有降温的眼神，同宁奕小情人一样交换甜情蜜意，关泽脩无比庆幸他当时回头看了眼：“宁奕！闪开！”  
全黑的面包车，侧门完全敞开，贴着宁奕的身边，压过散落满地的照片，蛇形飞驰。  
惊魂一眼，当时车上伸出的手，他想对宁奕做什么？！关泽脩不敢往下想。  
调阅了监控记录，没有车牌号，这辆车从昨晚10点之后就一直停在不显眼的角落，没有人上下车，这不是一次意外，是有人刻意的安排，冲着宁奕来的。  
碘酒药油，家中常备。婚后不久，宁奕就升职了，刑警队副队，大小行动属他冲得最凶：“当头的不以身作则，以后哪个还敢为你守后背。”每回受了伤，宁奕都不当回事的讲。  
耳朵都听出茧了，关泽脩上药的手势倒是越来越专业。  
直到上完药，关泽脩都始终闷着头，一言不发。  
他在生气，所以一个笑都不给他。  
“你……”宁奕想把手摁在关泽脩手背上。  
却被他让开：“今晚不要碰水……”手捧医药箱的男人，已经有了走出去，不见他的打算。  
怎么可以让他走，宁奕那儿一挪动，关泽脩就停下来：“那怎么行！我要洗澡，还要洗头，出去一天，身上都臭了，你闻，都是汗味……”  
“那就忍着……”难得他没有让这个小子如愿，“宁奕，你身上的伤口够多了。”  
有一瞬，宁奕确定自己在关泽脩眼中看到了松动：“那就帮我洗。”他才不会让他走，哪怕这家伙在气头上，哪怕强留下他绝非一个好主意。  
宁奕坐在床上，用小腿把他的男人勾着：“你帮我洗，好不好？”搂住关泽脩的腰，宁奕不讲道理的把脸贴在关泽脩的腹部，向上仰起头。  
他们一个坐着，一个站着，像对无声角力斗气的小情侣，你不让我，我也不让你，关泽脩的身体绷着，似乎在克制，可宁奕有招，他和关泽脩在一起的日子里别的没学会，脸皮可是厚了不少。  
他用脸蹭爱人的下腹，下颚时不时的碰到皮带，嫌碍事，一口咬住它：“宁奕……”只是一个动作，男人捧药箱的手就拿不稳。  
宁奕狡黠的笑：“怎么了？”又是那种湿淋淋的眼神，下腹忽的就热了，吃定男人不会推开他，宁奕用受伤的手，拉开他裤子的缝，像从一个袋里掏糖那么的摸进去。  
关泽脩的头皮发麻，怎么了？他说怎么了？这个煽风点火的家伙，这个不知好歹的小子，他会不知道怎么了？！药箱被狠狠撂在柜子上，他抓紧宁奕的肩膀，想将他推开。  
“宁……”十指的骨节泛白，关泽脩的腰杆晃了晃。  
内裤同裤子一同被扒下来，狼狈地卷在大腿的根部。  
宁奕的脸彻底红了，那根东西跳出来的时候，摇晃打上他的鼻梁，他是羞臊的，因为熟知这东西在身体里横冲直住的滋味，可手偏不受控，握着男人那根超规的大玩意儿爱抚，像个发烧的变态一样，伸出一截舌尖。  
“宁奕……”关泽脩的声调变了，在拒绝和犹豫之间，下头被什么湿滑的东西吸进去。  
男人的命根被一个高热潮湿的空间容纳，关泽脩仰头，眉心的皱纹，口中的喘息，细碎却无法忽视的吞咽声，那张甜蜜的嘴，作恶一般吞吐他，那么紧，那么亢奋，关泽脩扶着宁奕的肩，小频耸动，他要疯了，为宁奕而疯。  
“嗯唔……”呻吟轻得像纱，宁奕把他含得深极了，喉结上下咽了咽，咕嘟……有什么被吞下。  
湿漉漉的东西整根吐了出来，打晃杵在宁奕红润的唇角，是痒，亦或情难自禁，宁奕伸舌头，不知事儿的，舔了舔红的嘴唇。  
关泽脩懵住了，等他有所反应，已经把宁奕反过身，屁股朝上，狠狠摁到床上。  
衣服和裤子暴力的被拽下来，乳尖在手指间不怎么轻柔地揉扯拽拉，关泽脩腾出空着的那只手，从宁奕的身侧一路摸到下头，反手楔进他们俩的下身之间。  
“啊！”宁奕支起上臂，脊背满弓一样绷紧，这动作让他和关泽脩贴得更近，水光光的皮肤来回磨蹭，不知道是谁的眼神先飘过来，落进另一个眼里，嘴巴忽的吸到一块儿，舌头在彼此的口腔里黏腻搅动，还有下头，那个被几根手指进进出出的小口也哆嗦着变得滑腻。  
当关泽脩默默挤开宁奕的双腿，扶着自己的东西，挺身把自己送进去的时候，宁奕也握紧拳头，把身子摆成一个迎合他的姿势。  
“我向队里提了报告。”润滑过于潦草，关泽脩入到一半就卡那儿了，趁着这个间隙，宁奕抬起上身，将脸颊转过来，抵着他的肩窝：““等明年，办完最后这个案子，我就不干了。”他们的胸腹和后背紧紧牢贴，每一次喘息，都好像生长到一块，“你不喜欢我身上有伤，那就没有。”  
“宁奕……今晚，我也许会做得有点疯。”  
那是那天在床上，他们最后的对话。

一年之约，履行在即。  
他还没和他的宝贝像约定的那样在魁北克高等法院的大门口接吻留影，没亲手在纪念日的晚上抱着他心爱的爱人重温一次那样激荡的甜蜜，怎么能先让人占了便宜。  
向后曲起的腿，肌肉在发力，像一把上劲的铁钳：“没有人告诉过你？不要觊觎不属于你的东西。”  
比他想象的顽强，那个人落了下风也不肯放弃：“这可说不准。”干涩的声音，笑容倒是胜券在握，“命在谁手上，谁说了算。”眨眼功夫，他的下盘已经被那个人一手掌握，“吃什么长的……真不小……”  
命根子攥在别人手上，没有男人不服软的：“可你喜欢……”慢慢的，他松开腿，放开那个人。  
“喜欢……”像是为了证明，那个人色情地团手，情欲迷离地搓了两把他胯间的大家伙，看着它变大，变得硬起来。可一从他大腿下脱离桎梏就耍起赖皮，用膝盖顶他的后腰，狠狠把他压回床垫里，“但今天……我更想要你的屁股！”  
“呵呵……”关泽脩笑起来，放松身体四肢，不是拒绝，“as you wish……”他说，“轻一点……我是第一次。”  
蒙在眼睛上的东西被人蛮横地扯落，眼睛有一刻酸胀充血，所以耳朵先听到那个小子气急败坏地大叫——  
“关泽脩！！！”  
被人铐在床上，男人的笑容却没有一点阶下囚的自觉：“怎么，不喜欢？”  
关泽脩没有问宁奕，为什么会出现在这儿，这个男人来之则安，惬意地靠在床头，用最风流的眼风，和最下流的姿态，毫无保留的敞开身体迎接他。  
宁奕的眼睛红了，一瞬间，本能驱使他，一度变回初尝情事的毛躁小子，他趴在关泽脩赤裸的背上，以腰带力地拱他，床垫在他们身下下流地起伏波浪的形状。  
关泽脩的笑意，被他撞的零零碎碎：“你的……第一次，我可……比这……温柔得多。”  
“少废话！”宁奕的脸皮发烫，可手上绝不饶人，他掰过关泽脩的下巴，看似粗暴啃他的嘴，迷乱的吻沿鬓角来到耳朵，他的声音几乎是在耳语，“配合点……和我演场戏。”  
关泽脩用比他更轻的声音：“有看客？”宁奕含糊地应了声，算是默认了。  
禁锢在手铐里的手背，青筋暴起，让他看上去真的似乎在承受某种不可言说的酷刑，关泽脩开始挣扎，手铐在床头哐哐地响：“你又瞒了我什么？”  
自知理亏，宁奕一瞬没了底气：“听说过Rizzuto家族吗？现任老大是个加籍华裔。”  
Rizzuto，蒙特利尔最老的黑帮势力之一，北美五大家外的第六大犯罪团伙，上世纪80年代在FBI的卧底任务中受重创，从此一蹶不振，如今已经由老Rizzuto的孙女婿代为管理生意，这两年来活动又现频繁，听说那个起死回生的上门女婿，还是个不被看好的东方人。  
“你是说，乔一。”  
“就是他，他的大儿子因为一些原因，不能生育，一年前，他的老婆有了，又是个儿子。”  
“这和你有什么关系？”即使被铐着，关泽脩不让，宁奕从他身上也讨不到什么好。  
气喘吁吁地摁他的后颈，宁奕用身体的分量将人压制下来：“才出生的婴儿有什么竞争力，所以他想起来，在国内他还有一个儿子。他需要我，为他制衡多方的势力争斗。”  
一个深挺后，他们俩人抱在一块儿不动了：“宁奕……这就是你所谓的，最后的案子？”  
辞职只是顺水推舟，一个月的大假，说放人就放人。结婚周年纪念？再没有比这个更合适的借口。只有他还傻傻认为，宁奕是真的想要和他度过一个只属于他们俩的日子。  
“为什么是你？”如果宁奕敢回答是他主动请缨，他恐怕没那么容易谅解他。  
“只能是我。”结果他的爱人说，“你还记得我们求婚那天在老城区拍的照片么？”那张他们俩相拥热吻的照片，怎么可能忘记。  
关泽脩眨眨眼。  
“照片上有个路过的华人背包客，也是G城人，他就是乔一的儿子。”  
“有人比乔一出手快，他们找到了接济过他儿子的人，逼他指认，也许是出于私心，他指了我，撞我的那辆黑车就是他们的。”  
“乔一有病，最多活不过明年元旦，他的时间不多了，他要在他活着的时候，安排好身后事。”  
关泽脩从他的话里找到关键：“绑我的人，也是他们的人？”  
“以后跟你解释。”宁奕的眼神很抱歉，又颇为无奈，一半为利用了他，一半为不得不继续利用他，“他们已经知道了我们是一对，只是还不信，你配合一点，早点完事早点离开。”  
从绑架他的人的态度来看，对方对宁奕有顾忌，他们暂时安全，只是……胯下两根一擦就着的玩意儿，反成了眼下最大的麻烦。  
既然没有危险，不妨玩一玩：“你说的完事，是指什么？”  
胯间肉被两瓣屁股毫不娇羞地贴着磨蹭，宁奕咬牙，下头挺枪了：“你说呢！”  
“呵呵呵……”关泽脩的笑，说恼人是恼人，说动情也真动情，“让你上可以，但我们是情侣，干嘛非用这种方式。”他以脚趾挑逗宁奕的小腿，晃响一副手铐，“难道乔一的这个儿子，是个不玩性虐就硬不起来的变态？”  
当然不是，只是绑他的人心有余悸，把他当成一头吃人的活狮。  
宁奕被他瞧臊了脸，拉过被子把关泽脩罩上，冲外头喊了句：“把钥匙扔进来！”  
很快，从门缝下头，哐当滚进来串钥匙。  
活动过手腕，关泽脩扯下眼罩，他笑着，望着宁奕，将被子拽过头顶。  
朦朦胧胧的，那片白布单上透出一点光的橘红，像个近在咫尺，却神秘莫测的世界，被单的底下，从那个世界里，伸来一条手臂，只是动动指头，宁奕就不自主地上钩，像有一股吸力在牵引，将他拽进被窝。  
一到了床上，宁奕就威风不起来了，他被吸进一团蓬勃的艳光里，扑入关泽脩的胸膛，对方不费事儿地捞起他的一条腿，盘到自己腰上。  
男人光溜溜的下头早起来了，斜搭在宁奕的后臀上，有意无意地顶，他是故意的，小幅摆动腰杆，颠他，作弄他，用那根滑腻腻硬邦邦的凶家伙，往他最敏感的地方磨，看似文质彬彬的男人，真使起坏，宁奕没一次胜得过他。  
宁奕瞪他，可力气和凶悍劲都被湿眼睛洇淡了，说什么都有一股缠人的味道：“混蛋，把手松开！”  
“那可不行……”没把宁奕的裤子全扒下来，关泽脩只解下拉链，把他憋坏的小可怜放了出来，也学宁奕的样，轻轻撸了两把，对他微笑，“命在谁手上，谁说了算。”  
他们亲热过太多次，对彼此的身体反应最了解不过，那种漫不经心的搓弄，那张含笑不语的脸孔，还有下头令人发麻的战栗，他快吃不消了，手臂和腿，寸寸软下来。  
“要么？”关泽脩的嗓音钻进耳朵，引得宁奕一哆嗦。  
宁奕咬紧了牙，是忍不住，也说不出。  
要不要的，从来也不是一句话。  
铺天盖地的热，两个人要化了一般地淌汗，关泽脩想掀开被子，被宁奕阻止：“别！”  
为什么别，宁奕不肯说，他只是往后坐了坐，抬起臀，把松垮垮的裤子脱了。  
“别光说……”他牵起关泽脩的手，往身后挪，宁奕的声音在抖，因为羞臊，还有一些隐约的，不可描述的刺激，“关泽脩，记着，你欠我一次。”  
从湿软的后头抽出手指，男人扶稳他的腰，一点一点，不徐不疾地挤进去。  
关泽脩喘着气，他的笑容很坏，可眼神温柔，他揉捏宁奕屁股，帮他放松，让他适应，像承诺，也像安慰：“命都在你手上，我全都听你的。”  
长长一声叹息，宁奕撑他的胸口，缓缓往下压下去：“那你还等什么！”还是不想便宜了他，所以眉头恶狠狠的，“还不动！”  
关泽脩的笑，通过他们连着的下体，一遍遍在宁奕身子里震。  
他没说话，猛烈耸动的腰杆，代替了所有的语言。  
他们的身下，那张不大但舒适的床，晃得像海潮里颠簸破浪的船，好几次都让人怀疑，要被他们颠塌。

收音器的效果差强人意，电磁声干扰，爱欲颠错的喘息断断续续，但画面很清晰，摄像头紧紧监视着的床上，两具扭动的成年男性的肢体，粗暴又凌乱的在被单之下没命交叠。  
“靠！”有人推开凳子站了起来。  
他穿了一条水洗的旧牛仔裤，裤裆的位置隆起个不太体面的鼓包：“Nnino，车钥匙给我……”接住钥匙，他顺手揉了揉肿胀的部位，嘴里骂骂咧咧，“我得走了，上镇上找个娘们，再他妈待下去……”他的眼睛，不由自主地往监视器上瞟，他们还在继续，没完没了，“妈的，真他妈受不了。”  
留下的人更不好过，他们姿势别扭，神情古怪，每双眼都一刻不离地盯着屏幕中晃动的小床，在那张床上，白色的被单被高高拱起，从下头滑出一截小腿，绷紧的线条意外的美，还有那些个蜷缩的脚趾，令人心里发毛的男人的呻叫。  
“靠！”终于有人忍不住，将手伸向下身。  
很快的，屋子响起一片男性燥热的粗喘。  
不过也有人高兴：“Celio，这下你放心了吧。”粗大的手指戳戳屏幕，“有了这段视频，他再也没有资格和你争老乔的位子了。”  
被宽解的人，丝毫没有得到安慰：“出去。”  
“都他妈给我滚出去！”桌上的酒和酒杯，遭遇狂风一样，粉碎在地。  
男子攥着拳，弓背趴在桌上，有小半刻屋里静的渗人，渐渐的，有笑声从他埋着的双手间传来。  
“Celio……”对方轻轻喊他的名字。  
这个叫做Celio的男子抬起头：“Larry，你太小瞧他了。”他的拳头松开了，手指饶有趣味的在桌面上打着节拍。  
他前额的头发很黑，介于东方和北欧的卷发，垂下来压着眼睛，显得他希腊雕像般的鼻梁更饱满英挺，可他的唇很薄，笑的时候有种无情的狠心。  
“你瞧……”带着那样的笑，他的手指伸向屏幕，“他和我父亲年轻的时候多像……”  
Celio·Joe·Rizzuto，乔一的儿子，Rizzuto家族的长子。  
“你还是不放心？”坦白讲，Larry觉得自己老大的担心有点多余。  
一个来路不明的杂种，天理不容的同性恋，连上帝都不会为他打开大门，何况在这里，在他们的手里。  
Celio横他，对他短浅的眼光露出轻蔑：“他才来了多少天，已经把老东区的几笔旧账解决干净。”Larry用了几年时间都没有啃下来的骨头，他这个异姓兄弟刚上手，就把最棘手的几个制的服服帖帖。  
不止这样，还有Vito这个老古董，商业街的那些个老顽固，这个东方种，比他大上几个月的优秀哥哥，似乎备受神眷顾的宠儿一般，周旋在各势力之中，无往不利。  
“切……”Larry对这个小子和他身上的东方玄学嗤之以鼻，“他不过就是赶上好运气……”  
Celio将手指抵在唇上，不置可否的笑笑。  
Larry把录有两个男人激烈现场的视频拷下来：“你打算什么时候把这个给乔。”  
窄薄的唇角还上翘着，笑眼也未从屏幕上挪开，忽地想到什么似的，Celio意大利人浓密的睫毛，突然很狡黠地眨了眨。  
他拍拍老Larry的肩膀，模样轻松愉快：“适当的时候，我的朋友，适当的时候。”

当晚，当Celio专心致志对待他面前的一块带血的牛排时，他的哥哥，推门闯了进来。  
“嘿！谁让你进来的！”Celio的手下快速挡在宁奕跟前。  
Celio用餐巾擦嘴，优雅挥退他们。  
众人让开道，双手抱胸，虎视眈眈押解宁奕，走到餐桌前。  
东方人永远有一张比实际年龄看上去小许多的面孔，宁奕的五官很出色，和他父亲年轻的时候一样吸引人，更为英俊得多，真让人羡慕。  
宁奕来到桌前，抓了把头发，拉开椅子坐下。  
他光洁的额头下还残留着白天纵欲后的餍足：“牛排？”他用两指抓起那块汁水淋淋的肉，不满意似的扔回盘里，“有粥么？米饭也行。”和他，他们的父亲如出一辙的喜好。  
Celio擦去溅射到面前的肉汁，使了个眼色，立即有人去准备。  
“多加水，煮软一点，越软越好。”宁奕笑着指派，Celio知道，那是为留在房里的那个男人准备的。  
终于剩下他们俩个：“早上的戏，看的爽么？”宁奕找上他。  
也许是和乔一相似的轮廓带来的压迫，Celio动脖子，扯松领口：“Rizzuto一向重视家人，我是在关心你，我的……哥哥……”  
宁奕不屑他的虚情假意：“我又不姓Rizzuto。”他拿起桌上的牛排刀，慢慢递给Celio，“你切牛排……不用刀么？”  
桌子下头，Celio把一柄刀口锯齿状的锋利牛排刀藏到大腿底下：“谢谢。”  
徒手掰开一只龙虾，宁奕问：“你要的东西你已经拿到了，什么时候放我们走？”  
“放”这个字有点意思，他显然没有忘记他的处境，Celio找回一点主人的自在：“你想走的话随时可以，不过我建议你们可以住上一段时间，这里的风景不错，龙虾和牡蛎，都很新鲜。”  
“哈……”确实新鲜，嫩滑多汁的牡蛎牛奶一样吸进口腔，化开。  
Celio把整盘都推过去：“多吃点。”他的笑和蔼可亲，“这东西对男人很好。”  
宁奕却之不恭，一口一个：“说真的，我对那个老头子的遗产不感兴趣。”他大大咧咧，自报家门，“我是个警察，就算我马上不干了，也不会做非法的事。”  
他说得不假，他们调查过，他是个很优秀的警察，即使即将离职。  
“你为什么辞职？”Celio问。  
“你不是都看到了么？”吞下最后一口牡蛎，宁奕满足。  
Celio愣了愣，他无法理解，或者说不相信，为了一个男人，他不容小觑的竞争对手，竟然甘愿沦为痴情种。他冷眼观察宁奕的眼眸，哪怕里头有丁点儿掺假，他发誓会当着他的面把房间里的男人拖出来，剁碎了扔海里。  
可宁奕很轻易就察觉他的意图：“我们能在一张桌上吃饭，你以为是因为谁？”慢条细理的，宁奕把吃完的龙虾摆好，完整的一只，好像从没被人动过。  
还是那张英俊的面孔，可眼神中的威慑又是从哪里来的。  
没等Celio想清楚，宁奕站了起来：“晚餐谢了。”他颔首，准备离开，只是眼神还没走，微笑着看向Celio，“给你个忠告，别打他主意，想都不要想。”  
接下来的几天，宁奕似乎完美履行了一个浪荡子的操行，他们不被允许离开房间，于是黏在床上成了他们最大的爱好，进屋更换床单的意大利女人去得越来越勤，有天终于受不了，找上Celio，从那筐脏衣篓子里抽出的皱被单，气味儿并不陌生。  
年纪比Celio足足长三倍的老婆子，皱皮横生的老脸都急：“上帝啊。”她嗫嚅，好像犯了罪，“他们太不知羞了！”  
Celio安抚了神神叨叨的女士好一阵：“不是你的罪过，上帝会宽恕你的。”可一回到他的房间，他就失去了这份淡定。  
靠在门上，Celio喘得活像个哮喘病发的患者：“呵……啊呵……”他抖抖索索地找水，一半灌在脸上，一半沿着嘴角淌进衣衫里。  
身子激得一颤，Celio的动作停住了，指头就停留在鼻子上，淡淡的，若有似无，这味道是……一种奶油和咸牡蛎交杂的腥，立刻，他明白到那是什么。  
“Fuck!!!”Celio狠狠甩开手。  
一些滚烫的画面钻着他的神经来，那间房间，那张小床，那条露出床单，因欲望而挥之不去的腿，Celio不想承认和他那天屏幕前下流的男人需要的一样，可本质上，他现在的行为和他们又有什么分别？  
“啊……啊……”急促的，他呼喘热气，裤裆里的阴茎即使缺少了一边睾丸，也依旧硬涨烫手。  
几年前，为了向他的父亲证明他完全是一个承担起家族的合格继承人，在一场械斗中，他失去了一点男人都看中的东西，受到波及，他的另一颗睾丸也丧失了功能。  
他没有再找过曾经的女人，他不想看到任何人的怜悯、作呕、假惺惺。  
她们会怎么说，噢，那个倒霉蛋，那个Rizzuto家族趾高气扬的少爷，失去的怎么不是那颗脑袋，偏偏是那儿，现在好了，哪怕她们张开大腿，他也当不成男人了。  
可怜的，雄风不再的Celio。  
“Fuck！Fuck！Fuck！”他的手抖得越来越快。  
那个男人，和野杂种天天厮混的俊美男人，冷漠得像石雕一样的黑眼睛，皮肤白的，好像圣诞节铺满屋檐的无垢白雪，还有他的……  
他的眼神……  
他露出被单外的，那截他忘不掉的脚趾……  
以及……他和那个杂种在一起时，脸上毫无保留的爱和眷恋……  
想象那是一处温柔的收容，Celio把性器团在手中，疯了一般的挺送……如果……是那个姓宁的小子遭遇了这样的不幸，他还会依旧用那种热切的目光，一刻不停地追逐他么？  
“呜……”  
脏乎乎的白色液体，从指缝里往外渗出。  
“把Larry找来。”  
几绺凌乱的卷发散落，挡住Celio的半张脸，使他的笑看起来更居心叵测。

一天后，Celio如愿等来他想见的人，Celio在自己的卧房接待了他。  
“他在哪儿？”男人说话的声音很低沉，语气和人一样冷冰冰。  
Celio房间的摆设，比他们暂居的房间要好上不少，屋子里有一整套的家具，床和衣橱，长方的书桌，缎面包垫的意大利式木椅，他指了指，回忆了一下友好的微笑方式，邀请他坐下。  
“我知道你在想什么，很遗憾不是。”男人的疏离让Celio产生奇妙的联想，他把他想象为一个高级而孤单的贵妇，爱护他的情人不在身边，依旧恪守着不可与他人交谈的本分。  
Celio笑着为他添茶，茶水是红山莓色的，很衬他久不见光的肤色：“父亲醒了，是他想见他。”半夜一声惊铃，宁奕甚至来不及回屋换件衣服，就被押上车带走。  
Larry的事办的不错，刚与病魔博弈成功，乔一就在病榻上收到了由他儿子主演的GV，这次就算那杂种有天大的好运气，恐怕也不顶用了。  
“你不相信？”对待美人，Celio很绅士，他转着杯子送到关泽脩面前，微微颔首，仿佛他不喝，他就不打算继续话题。  
关泽脩持杯的样子很优雅，自有迷人的派头。  
Celio盯着他脖颈上微微滑动的喉结，难捱地舔了下舌头：“我可以给他去个电话。”说到这里，Celio意味深长的冲俊美的男人笑了笑，“如果他……能接的话。”  
Celio企图靠近关泽脩，他的话已经说得很清楚，他愿意对方把这当成讨好，或者威胁，无论哪种，他都乐见其成，可似乎……Celio蹙眉，眼前的男人都没有上钩：“那就打吧。”他甚至连看都懒得看他，却命令一般的要求他。  
Celio乐了：“你相信我？”  
关泽脩伸手去够桌上灌满热水的茶壶：“为什么不信。”他反问，Celio的心一抖，终于看清了，他的眼睛，“小心！”Celio先他一步扶稳差点打翻的茶杯，同时握住他的手。  
“烫到没？”Celio扯纸巾，不顾关泽脩的反对，牵起他的手，“让我看一下。”  
名贵的茶杯被粗暴地扔回盘里，Celio低头往指尖微红的皮肤上吹气的样子实在谨慎，可他的眼睛到是放肆，从卷发下头逾越盯上关泽脩，关泽脩能感到Celio的呼吸，不规矩地把他们俩围困在火山口。  
“我该走了。”关泽脩抽手。  
Celio突然用身子挡住他，桌子“哐”的晃了晃：“电话……”他是第一次发现，这个东方男人个高而肩宽，体型几乎和他不相上下，“不打了么？”  
真是古怪的组合，Celio感叹，近看他的皮肤比他有过的女人还洁白细腻，还有他身上的香，深吸一口，某种广博沉淀的木和泥土混合的潮湿，钻入鼻腔能把人淹没，可他的眼睛很冷，浅浅的，从浓黑的睫毛下，不捎来一点温度的斜着人。  
Celio如被针扎，颤栗着体会过来，他的那个杂种哥哥，为什么会为一个男人堕入情网。  
第一个不成形的吻，落在关泽脩的下颚上，被他避开，可Celio好像灌了疯药，非要在他脸上身上留下湿漉漉的吻痕，可惜第二下、第三下，都没得逞。  
眼前一阵虚，手上没劲，关泽脩往后栽，Celio眼明手快地搂住他，往床上借力。茶里搁了东西，份量比他被绑来时更烈，显然有打算。  
鼻子里热烘烘，只有出的气，第四次贴上去的时候，Celio终于如愿得偿。  
唇与肌肤相贴的感觉太美妙，Celio发出一声感叹：“我哥哥，是这么抱你的么？”简直太棒了，太他妈棒了，他用鼻子和嘴疯狂的夺取。  
所有妨碍肌肤相亲的东西都被一一脱掉，也许还保留着最后一份和同性相对的别捏，Celio用被子罩住他们的下身，颤颤巍巍的，悄悄摸他。  
他的胯下离奇胀痛，顶在男人的小腹摩擦，碰到了，他的下颚，Celio的手微微抖，扳他脸的动作保持生硬，他还不习惯和一个男人亲热，可关泽脩只是瞪了他一眼，一眼就把他瞧硬了。  
雄性的竞争心在作祟，他不在乎了，不管他是男的女的，他想占有他，用占有宣布他远胜过那个讨人嫌的杂种，他兴奋了：“我会做的比他好。”  
两双唇，眼看要落到一起。  
轰然震响，好像山崩，Celio的颧骨痛挨了一拳头，直接从床上甩到地下。  
宁奕的脸上沾了血，肃森地如一只杀红眼的豹子，跳到Celio身上快速出拳，冷静让他像个无情高效的机器，每一拳砸下来，Celio的尖叫都会再攀一个新的高度。  
“我操你妈的狗娘养的！”Celio被宁奕揪起来，他终于不再叫了，头颅斜斜的，搁在脖子的摆设一样猛烈摇晃，他被打坏了，阖不上的眼皮，跳针一样抖。  
可不解气，远远不够！  
这头豹的脸上，终于出现碎裂的表情，愤怒如火：“我警告过你什么？！”宁奕用头狠狠给了Celio沉重一击，“他也是你的脏手可以碰的！”  
晃晃悠悠站起来，宁奕又往Celio身上恶补了好几脚：“Go and fuck yourself, asshole!”  
“关泽脩……”心跳怦怦撞，看到床，宁奕才慌，手上滴着血，他往床头扑，“关泽脩！”  
雷霆万钧的勇气，到了这刻都成了镜中纹水中波，虚了散了，不敢掀开被子，他怕，怕回来晚了，怕来不及……怕他的爱人已经……  
床单在血肉模糊的手指中，被攥出懊悔的褶皱。  
连同被子一起，宁奕把人抱入怀里，裹得紧紧的：“没事了，我来了，我回来了……”他隔着被子吻他，一下又一下。  
“宁奕……”被单下面一个沉闷闷的声音，“什么时间了？”  
宁奕愣了愣，带着泪痕，难以置信地扒开被，“你……你没事……”  
头还犯晕，关泽脩靠着他的肩：“告诉我，现在几点？”  
反复掏了好几次，手机才摁亮：“11点57分。”宁奕用手背抹去眼泪，“你还好么，手能动么？有没有哪里不舒服？他没对你做什么吧，他……”  
眼前的宁奕狼狈又慌乱，他一定赶了很长的路，所以头发上都沾染了海风的腥。他的脸不太好，蜿蜒的血丝沿额头淌落眼睛、鼻翼，是他用头狠撞那混蛋留下的自伤，还有他的手，因为用力皮开肉绽，指关节上找不到一处好肉，可他抱他的手还是那么紧，唯恐失去他。  
他的小傻子动真怒了，所以所向披靡，所以惊慌失措。  
药效的威力还在关泽脩的身体里发酵，可他的精神却清醒，完全亢奋。  
“宁奕。”关泽脩喊停他，“三分钟，等我三分钟。”  
或许知道这个要求对于现在的他过于苛刻，关泽脩干脆用嘴直接封住他。  
脑袋在大悲大喜中软绵绵，这个吻太长，长的氧气都耗光，这个吻又太短，十二点的钟声一响便分开。  
一个崭新的吻来到前，宁奕听到关泽脩裹在被子窸窸窣窣扔出条内裤——  
“宁奕，一周年纪念，来拿你的礼物吧。”

他们是坐着蒙特利尔警方提供的专车坐上飞回G城的飞机的，在路上，宁奕告诉关泽脩：“其实乔一早就知道，我不是他儿子。”虽然为了行动，宁奕修改了档案，但是时间仓促，真有心查破绽并不难发现。  
“你们都出去。”病床中的乔一，比想象中平易近人，“我想跟我儿子说说话。”  
他拍拍床沿，朝宁奕招手：“坐吧。”  
“你的气色看起来好多了。”不知道说什么好，宁奕的开场白，一点新意都没有。  
但他点头：“谢谢你，宁警官。”  
“马上就不是了。”宁奕翘着腿，坐到床上，“你应该看到了吧，那个视频……我是……”  
“我知道你不是。”乔一的眼睛很厉，但表情还算友善，“我儿子出生的时候，我抱过他，他这里……”乔一用手点了点眉心，“有一颗红色的小痣。”  
“那你为什么……”其实只要乔一叫一声，宁奕恐怕就要交代在这里。  
可是关泽脩……宁奕蹙眉，呼吸变沉，手在身侧调整成攻击的姿势，做好了最坏的打算。  
没等来臆想的结果，乔一突然爽朗大笑：“可能是因为，我希望我的儿子们，都能比我活得久一点吧。”  
谁会想到，经历了腥风血雨无数的男人，穷其一生，想要留给儿子的，只有“平安”二字。  
“这是什么？”关泽脩拿起一个小小的信封。  
宁奕赶紧来抢：“别拆！”他心有余悸，从关泽脩手里小心夺过信封，“这可是乔一给他儿子最后的礼物。”  
一个月后，电视上正在播放黑帮大佬乔一在加国的葬礼，随着他的去世，风云飘摇半个世纪的Rizzuto家族正式落幕。  
“来啦！来啦！”李乔从厨房出来应门，“欸，是你们……”他记得这俩大帅哥，那年在蒙特利尔，老城的石板路，他见证过他们记忆犹新的求婚。  
宁奕笑得特别真诚：“嘿，是你啊，你住这儿啊，真巧。”  
李乔在T恤上擦了擦湿手，在快递单上签下名字：“你们改行送快递啦？”他边签，边往看宁奕和他身边高大俊美的男人背后狐疑地张望。  
是电视台的惊喜节目么？还是整人综艺？  
“帮朋友忙的，最近快递都爆仓了。”收了笔，宁奕同他道别。  
他和关泽脩手拉手下楼：“你说，他的后半辈子会因为那枚钥匙改变吗？”  
G城发展银行的年费30万的VIP保险柜钥匙，才走到楼下，就听楼上拆屋顶的尖叫。  
关泽脩和宁奕一同抬头：“也许吧。”他们相视一笑。  
爱也罢，恨也罢，等他匆匆赶到打开箱子，发现里头存的只是一张普通的三人全家福，总会记得他父亲一辈子。  
“爱是这个世上，我唯一亏欠他的东西。”拿着那个信封，乔一让人送宁奕出病房。  
他安排了车，还有心腹手下，陪同宁奕一起赶回他爱人的身边。  
“你不欠我的。”关泽脩知道他在想什么，那件事后，宁奕始终愧疚。  
没有得到安慰：“可是……你不让我来第二次。”宁奕很失落，同时又带了点探求的意思，委屈地瞟着关泽脩，“我那天……真的表现得那么差？”  
完全不想提这档事：“闭嘴。”  
“为什么？你干嘛不肯让我再试一次？”  
“关泽脩，你等等我，别走这么快啊！”  
“今晚好不好？我保证不会弄得像上回一样！”  
“关泽脩！我真的可以……唔嗯……”  
当交涉无用，没什么是一个吻解决不了的，如果不行，就两个。


End file.
